familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Salnitsa River
Salnitsa (Salnitsa) - chronicle the river to Ukraine from the basin of the Don . Scientists are still debating about which of the modern rivers it should be identified. However, the majority consider it a tributary of the DonetsRiver, which allegedly flows into it in the Izyum area , as indicated by its location between the Izyum and Izyumits rivers according to some lists of the Book to the Great Drawing ]Книга Большему Чертежу или Древней карты российского государства (Спб, 1838). This document states that Salnitsa flows on the right side, but most researchers, however, consider Salnitsa the left eastern tributary of the Donets River. The error of the Book is explained to the Bolshoi Dvorzhit by either the fact that in the Izyum area the Donets River makes a sharp turn to the north and the direction of its channel is directly opposite to the main direction of the river’s flow, or to the fact that in ancient times people had other ideas about which tributaries to consider right which ones were left, that is, they looked not along, but against the flow of the river, which is more likely (for the same reason, in the Book of the Great Blueprint, the rivers of Kharkov and Lopina (Lopan ) were “on the right side” of the Uda River ). The first to be interested in the location of the river was V.N. Tatishchev : “... it flows into the Donets River on the right side, below Izyum, as shown in the Big Drawing ...” В. Н. Татищев - История Российская, Vol.2, Akademiya Nauk SSSR, Moscow-Leningrad, 1963, с.126-127,259. E.F. Zyablovsky wrote: “Izyum uezd occupies the most southern part of the Kharkov Governorate. Its water resources include the Donets, Oskol, Tortz, Britay, Salnitsa and others. ” Е. Ф. Зябловский «Землеописание Российской империи для всех состояний», ч. 5, СПб, 1810, с. 287. tributaries are visible Dry Izyumts and Wet Izyumts, but Salnitsa is not shown.]] “We carefully examined, first of all, the Salnitsa - the river, from which, according to the chronicle, Igor's campaign to the Polovtsian steppe began,” writes M. F. Getmanets. - Now it is a small stream, flowing into the Donets River in the city center near a small bridge. In this place in the old days there was a convenient ford, known in the historical literature under the name of Izyumsky carriage. After a thorough historical and geographical research of V.N. Tatishchev, A.V. Loginov, K.V. Kudryashov and N.V. Sibilev, the issue of Salnitsa was finally resolved by a majority of Soviet scientists ” М. Ф. Гетманец. По следам князя Игоря. С. 310. The references in the chronicles of the river are connected with the Russian-Polovtsian wars: the Battle of the Salnitsa River in 1111 and the campaign of the Prince of Novgorod-Seversky Igor Svyatoslavich in 1185 . The river flows not far from the Oskol River, since the princes Igor Svyatoslavich and his brother Vsevolod Svyatoslavich, according to the Ipatiev Chronicle, went to Salnitsa after meeting on Oskol. The most complete information about the river is collected in the Encyclopedia "Words about Igor's regiment". five Notes See also # Battle of the Salnitsa River (1111) # Igor Svyatoslavich References * ЛЕТОПИСНЫЕ ПОВЕСТИ О ПОХОДЕ КНЯЗЯ ИГОРЯ * Повесть временных лет.Часть V. В пер. Д. С. Лихачёва. Продолжение по Ипатьевской летописи. В год 6619 (1111). * Кудряшов К. В. Половецкая степь. Очерки исторической географии. М: ОГИЗ. Географгиз, 1948. Стр. 66. Category:Donets basin